metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX/Archive 6
Not an Admin? ...wait a minute... You're not an admin anymore? WHY!? Wonderwalrus 00:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Moved to my talk because it was posted on an archive. I got revoked because of this. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You know what that is? That's balderdash. A big fat steaming pile of coddswallop. You're probably the most active user I see on here. (that won't change, will it?) Wonderwalrus 01:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm planning to do something. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ... Something?... Care to disclose? Or is it a secret? Wonderwalrus 01:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's a secret. Sorry. You'll see soon enough. >:) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) A >:3= Secret, huh? ....Muahahaha... Wonderwalrus 01:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Logbook template Remember to leave no space under the logbook template and the next section. Otherwise it leaves an ugly space in between. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Planning something big, huh? So I've been following this wikia for a few weeks now and seen that you had made some changes to the wikia. Your edits were pretty constant, thats usually a good thing. It's sad to see, however, that arrogance and mindless edits have put you in this position. I do not sympathize you, but a retaliation on this wikia will tear away what respect you still have. Quit while you're ahead.Moderator guy 15:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 22:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That's none of your business, and you best stay out of this. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You don't threaten me, only add to my conclusions, you're not an admin now are you? On yet another note, I respected you, not anymore. Moderator guy 14:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Stop talking to me. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :He might not be an admin, but I am. Stop trolling or else I will block you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hibicus? I wasn't sure exactly where to raise this question (ULF? Hibicus? Here?), but here's the most likely place for you to find it.. Uh, why exactly did we invent a redirect of a made-up name to a ULF object with no mention of that name on its page? Were you trying to create a (misspelled) redirect for the real-life plant hibiscus which you considered it similar to, or am I missing something? Dazuro 03:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) MOM articles Just a heads up, I'm going to be avoiding spoilers at this point and related articles for the most part. Might even step away from the site. Noticed that you don't seem to be and I'm just going to ask that you avoid including any in the edit descriptions. (Not that you have done this.) Just be extra careful when creating new articles since you know the articles text replaces it if no description is filled in. Thanks, man. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Templates You should familiarize yourself with Template:D, which is what non-admins use to request speedy deletion of a page. Categorizing the page (with the wrong category, I might add) is not sufficient. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) uhm ULF 50 and 55 are Ridley's first and second evolution states WHAT!! You're not an admin again!! WHY!!! Metroid101 20:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Because of a certain this. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, such a shame, you're a great admin! You should get some anger therapy classes (I've tried something similar because of my little disability I have), Trust me, its doesn't sound like a good idea at first but once you get it, you'll feel renewed and you won't regret it! Metroid101 21:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Umm, what? What's this? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get your ass on IRC! :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]19:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) NOWZ!!! Me haz to talk MOMZ :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]]20:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm stuck in Other M Yeah, I can't get to the "irreplaceable object" which I believe is Adam's Helmet or Adam's Commication device that he "exploded" off of him with that encounter of ridley... Everytime I get to the rooms that connect to it, its a red door... how do I open it?? Metroid101 21:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) NO WAY!! Blue tear making ghost!!! Ahh, but No godzilla or aquatic dragon :( Metroid101 01:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait... you gotta tell me, WHERE IS THE DETOUR!!! all I am doing is running in a circle D: Metroid101 02:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Inquisition So, why'd you delete all the info you had stored over time from your User Page? Seems like a waste. Extraxi 23:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism If you want rollback, apply for it like any other user has to. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ... So... I heard you're not an admin any more... I'm sorry :( I mean you're the second most active contributor here (like I was on Arwingpedia...) and such valuable users just don't deserve being kicked out. That just ain't right... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 11:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Regarding ULF 62 They are in the middle of a nameless room in the Cryosphere that is on several levels, has an energy tank you can Shinespark to, a long and complicated Morph Ball tunnel leading to the top level through an ice cave, and one of those big antlered fish creatures (can't remember the name) on the bottom floor. They are somewhat hard to spot, but do exist.--AdmiralSakai 18:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Catchup I need it. Do come ASAP. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Rights You have been granted patroller rights - Just remember to behave yourself (;)). Also, this will help you out if/when you re-request adminship, because I'm considering not supporting anyone at RfA who doesn't have patroller rights. But, now you do, so more chance of a support from me. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm ready. I just need a brief rundown on how to exactly get on IRC and I should be good, time is of the essence though, otherwise I will have to wait till tomorrow to continue this conversation. But no rush. Mach9 22:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hover over community. Click the IRC option and click the first link. Type your name and the annoying security code and then yeah. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Here, I'm gonna ask em to do a favour http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Metroid101/Okay_guys_I_need_to_tell_you_something Here. read this, just so that you can make sure that I don't go beserk EVER. 00:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Once again, sorry to bother you. May I request a report on the status of your wikia group? No rush of course. Mach9 22:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Wikilink Expansion in LizardBot Following your comment/request earlier on IRC, I have created a bug report on LizardBugs requesting wikilink expansion in LizardBot, mostly so I'll actually remember to implement it when I have the time (:P). You can see the report for yourself here, and if you would like to and don't mind creating an account on LizardBugs, you can also submit your own comments/suggestions/patches (if you're feeling bold and want to read the LizardBot source code :P). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 00:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Dark samus has a sister even sinister than her Dark samus has a sister even stronger than she is.Want to know? Dark samus 101 19:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Now something I find VERY,VERY strange about darksamus is that she now likes poptarts. Dark samus 101 19:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hows it goin RoyBoy. Dark samus 101 19:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Brooms are fer flying, not teh sweeping Hello Royboy. Essentially it was going to be similar to what you did, clean it up, and arrange everything in a more orderly manner. At the time, I was about halfway through detailing a history section, which Chozoboy and I had considered making separate like the Space Pirate one but had stopped because I was having difficulty with some of the latter fleshing out of the culture and anatomy sections, and then the project fell wayside. However, I do very much appreciate your help, I'll probably just make a few minor expansions here and there, but still keeping the format you've kept for it. Otherwise, I am working on a clean-up for some of the hunter pages, starting with Ghor, and those should completed within a month. In the meantime, though, thanks a lot for your help! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY DUCK!! Our little Duck found two glitches for us http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhpvU6C449w have fun Metroid101 20:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured user? Hi RoyboyX, I want to ask you how you get on the featured user page. I think I have enough edits to be there, but i'm not. Do you know why? Metroid Master 21:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I looked at the page and have found that I have just enough edits to be at the very bottom of the list. But i'm still not there. It just seems weird that I wouldn't be there. Metroid Master 22:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I understand, its just that technolly I should have been there like almost a week ago. Metroid Master 22:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you prepared?? Articles are going to be 660 pixels wide... most images and templates are going to screw attacked up, please notify EVERYONE, The word isn't going around, so our wikia will be chaos by the 20th Metroid101 23:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I just became an Admin at another wikia (LOLZ I know, scary thought) How do I add the Admin tab to my Signature? Metroid101 22:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you (LOLZ it was so simple) But no, it was the Godzilla Wikia the Lost Wikia admins are like GODS!! Their like over 9000, like, go check out an article there ITS AMAZING!! Metroid101 23:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) An archive A talk page archive eh? I see you did it with yours, how would one do that. Metroid Master 23:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I'd like to know how to archive talk pages. Mine's getting a little extensive. Wonderwalrus 00:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, what you left on Metroid Master's talk page made little to no sense to me. I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer...Wonderwalrus 00:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Still nothing. I guess I'm just not that good with computers. Wonderwalrus 20:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Descriptiveness Hey, RoyBoyX. I saw you undid my edit on the "Humility" Class Turret, saying I was too descriptive. At what point did I make it too descriptive? I kinda went with an 'as much accurate detail as possible' approach. Quicksaver007 01:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I should say I went with a 'who, where, what' approach Quicksaver007 01:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Edit war (Posting two threads in one edit here) Well, it's been a while since the dispute, but 3RR was not violated and a consensus eventually did occur, so nothing needs to be done by me about it at this point. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Your RfA '''Your most recent RfA has been closed as unsuccessful', with 1 support, 3 opposes, and 1 neutral (25% support of the 80% support required for success). Don't take this as a sign that you can never become an admin again; take a look at the comments on the RfA, follow their suggestions, and then re-run in a couple months or so when you think you've addressed all the concerns presented. As always, poke me on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. Hi, I would just like to know if there was a delay in your group's agenda or if something has changed. Let me know! Thanks. Your pal, Mach9 21:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have any time right now, mabye later today! Mach9 21:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Is now a good time to be on IRC? Of course sorry for the intrusion. Mach9 01:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) i hate you.Hypermode 01:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I must act with extreme urgency, my friend, for an admin meeting will be held soon deciding the fate of the wiki. I must know the status of this project soon, very soon indeed. Mach9 21:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX, it seems your services may not be needed, I would like to explain in full still. Mach9 19:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) History Wheres the edit history button on the new wikia?? Metroid101 01:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm still lost (LOL) I am the New Wikia look skin, not Monaco... Monaco is like, on drugs and all fucked up and the New Wikia is okay, but " Edit History " appears to be gone and the MyHome is Wiki Activity Metroid101 01:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) A moment of silence Let there be a moment of silence to honor the memory of Barbara Billingsley, who died in her sleep just yesterday. She will be forever remembered for her role in Leave it to Beaver, and also in Airplane, where she played the old lady that spoke jive. Gone, but not forgotten. R.I.P. Barbara. 1915 - 2010. She's speaking jive in heaven now... :*( --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) For those that don't know: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymMBEwtRZOg --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG NOO!! She was my favourite!! Metroid101 02:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Is the Metroid Fanon wiki dead? The title speaks for itself. Nexus11 11:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) So then there's no point in putting my fanon there? Should I just write it as a blog here? Nexus11 22:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Probably inadvisable. The fanon wiki is the right place for it, not this site... I actually considered it as a place to plug my Metroid-themed total conversion mod for Galactic Civilizations II.--AdmiralSakai 00:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) NO MONACO I Really don't like the monaco skin. IT HIDES THE DISCUSSION PAGE! Sic Transit verification I was looking at the Sic Transit page and a trivia quote needs verification, I found a neat video that might work as the verification, kind of bad quality but still. If you watch from 1:45 to about 1:55 you can clearly see Trace firing multiple Imperialist shots at once. Here's the link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-mTeBgD23M Metroid Master 20:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't fire multiple shots? Wow, I have known this fact almost ever since I got hunters. How hard can it be to get it on here XD? Metroid Master 21:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Objectives/Assignments list I'm in real need of some objectives now, because I'm consistently never making many edits in a day nowadays. That used to be different what with the red links and then MOM and all. So, you can leave ideas and tasks that you either have yet to get around to doing, or want them to be done but don't want to do them yourself. You know what I mean. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC)